Reencuentro en Kalos
by charizardmaister
Summary: [Oneshot] Después de ganar su 7ª medalla en la región de Kalos, Ash y sus amigos visitan un pueblo, donde el entrenador se llevará una sorpresa.


En su viaje por la región de Kalos, nuestros héroes están llegando a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Ciudad Fluxus, donde Ash, acaba de conseguir su séptima medalla de la Liga Kalos, tras vencer al Meowstic de la líder Astrid, gracias a su recién evolucionado Greninja. Pero es en el pueblo al que se dirigen ahora, donde se llevará otra sorpresa.

-Por fin tengo mi séptima medalla – dijo el entrenador que lideraba la marcha junto con Pikachu a su hombro, seguido por sus dos amigas Serena y Bonnie, más atrás venía el hermano de esta última Lem.

-¡La evolución de Greninja fue espectacular! – dijo la niña.

-Sí, ahora espero llegar a Ciudad Fractal a por mi próxima medalla.

-¡Pika Pii! – correspondió el pokémon amarillo a su entrenador.

-¡No valláis tan rápido chicos! – decía un agotado Lem a la cola del grupo.

-Hermanito parece mentira que aún no hallas cogido forma con todo lo que hemos andado – se quejó la niña.

-Nenene – exclamó alegre el pequeño Dedenne, que viajaba en el bolso de su futura entrenadora.

-¡Mirad chicos – dijo Serena con ánimo – hay un pueblo ahí abajo – decía a la vez que sacaba su mapa para buscar información.

-¿Cómo se llama este pueblo Serena? – preguntó Ash.

-Se llama Pueblo Zafiro – dijo ella – y parece que están en fiestas.

-¿Hay una fiesta? – preguntó Bonnie con alegría.

-Sí, parece que todos los años por estas fechas, celebran una fiesta dedicada a la región de Hoenn.

-¿Podemos ir, por favor Ash, hermanito?

Todos asintieron y decidieron ir hacia el pueblo para ver esa fiesta, la bajada no les llevó mucho tiempo y en menos de media hora habían llegado al pueblo. Estaba decorado con globos de formas de pokémon de la región de Hoenn, como Treecko, Wingull o Ralts y había muchos puestos de atracciones y comida. Los chicos, caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo, para reconocer el lugar.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando estuvimos en Hoenn ¿A ti no Pikachu?

-¡Pika pii! – asintió el pokémon con alegría.

-Claro – intervino Lem – vosotros ya habíais estado en Hoenn.

-Sí, participamos en la Liga Hoenn hace unos años y aunque no ganamos, guardo muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar y los amigos que hice allí.

-¡WOW – exclamó Bonnie – y seguro que tienes pokémon de Hoenn!

-Sí, mis amigos pokémon descansan con los demás en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta. Están Sceptile, rápido y fuerte como ninguno, el simpático Corphish, mi leal Swellow, el cabezota de Glalie y el emotivo Torkoal.

-¡Aiss, Torkoal es súper mono! – exclamó la niña.

-¿Y no hiciste amigos humanos? – preguntó Serena.

-Sí claro, ya os he hablado muchas veces de mi buen amigo Brock, él también viajó con nosotros y allí conocimos a dos hermanos, eran hijos del líder de gimnasio de una ciudad llamada Ciudad Petalia… - mientras Ash hablaba al mismo tiempo que caminaba se chocó con un hombre que estaba al final de una multitud frente a un escenario – oh, perdone señor.

-No te preocupes chico, no pasa nada – dijo el hombre muy amablemente.

-¿Qué estará pasando aquí? – dijo Serena refiriéndose a la multitud de personas frente al escenario, cuando de pronto, una chica pelirroja con un vestido azul salió al escenario micrófono en mano.

-¡Hola Pueblo Zafiro, bienvenidos un año más al Festival de la región Hoenn, este año es un año tendremos un festival memorable, con las atracciones más alucinantes que ha habido nunca y esta noche los fuegos artificiales más coloridos! – decía la presentadora mientras el público aplaudía.

-¡Eso suena tan guay! – decía Bonnie con chispitas de alegría en su mirada.

-¡Para comenzar la fiesta, recibamos todos con un fuerte aplauso a quien todos estabais esperando, la conoceréis como la gran coordinadora, campeona del Gran Festival de la región Jotho, la Princesa de Hoenn, Aura!

-Aura… - dijo Ash esbozando una sonrisa en su cara, a la vez que empezaba a hacerse paso entre el público, para llegar a primera fila.

-¡Espera Ash! – dijo Serena, siguiendo al entrenador con los hermanos de Ciudad Luminalia – ¿Quién es Aura?

La coordinadora, antigua amiga y compañera de viaje de Ash, salió al escenario, justo cuando Ash había llegado a la primera fila. Aura había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que se vieron, se notaba que había crecido físicamente, además de su nuevo atuendo, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes roja con unos shorts blancos y negros y su característica pañoleta roja, ahora anudada como un lazo alrededor se su cabeza, también llevaba su típica riñonera amarilla.

-¡Beautifly, adelante! – dijo ella haciendo un giro mientras sacaba a la preciosa mariposa de su pokéball en un mar de destellos – ¡Sol matinal!

Beautifly empezó a irradiar una luz solar por su cuerpo que iluminó a todos los presentes.

-¡Ahora Viento plata mientras giras!

El pokémon mariposa, empezó a girar sobre su propio cuerpo, mientras ascendía, liberando una corriente de viento plateado, en un momento se paró el tornado plateado se transformó en brillo, que se esparció por el aire.

Beautifly, se posó en la cabeza de su entrenadora mientras ella hacía una reverencia a una multitud que no paraba de aplaudir, pero de todos los presentes a ella le llamó la atención uno, el que más fuerte aplaudía una persona que Aura hacía mucho que no veía.

-¡UHH, Aura, genial! – gritaba Ash aplaudiendo entre el público.

-Ash… - dijo ella sonriendo.

Tras el espectáculo, Ash y sus amigos se colaron detrás del escenario para ver a la coordinadora mientras Ash les explicaba quién era ella. Se la encontraron hablando con la presentadora, con Beautifly posada en su cabeza, ella vio a Ash y los otros acercarse se despidió de la presentadora.

-¡Ash – dijo ella alegremente abrazando a su viejo amigo ante la estupefacción de este y sus nuevos amigos, en especial de Serena, mientras Pikachu jugaba de nuevo con Beautifly – me alegro de volver a verte!

-Lo mismo digo – respondió el separándose - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y qué te trae por Kalos?

-Genial, conseguí ganar el Gran Festival en Jotho y ahora estoy compitiendo en Sinnoh, acababa de conseguir mi último listón cuando me ofrecieron venir a aquí a hacer un espectáculo, me pareció una gran aventura aunque la principal razón fue lo bien que me hablaron de un restaurante local jeje…

-Me alegra que tu estómago no haya cambiado jajaja…

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, vienes a por otra Liga?

-¡Sí, vengo a ganar la Liga Kalos, ya tengo siete medallas y ahora voy por la octava!

-Me alega que tu entusiasmo no haya cambiado, a diferencia del resto, pareces más mayor.

-Sí y tú también, te has convertido en una preciosa mujercita, seguro que tu padre no te deja salir sola de casa – bromeó el entrenador.

-Jajaja, no digas tonterías – continuaba ella - ¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

-Sí claro, estos son Serena, Lem y su hermanita Bonnie.

-Encantada Aura – dijo Lem.

-Lo mismo digo – continuó la joven performer.

-¡Por favor, cásate con mi hermanito mayor! – dijo la pequeña arrodillándose ante Aura ante la estupefacción de ella.

-¡Bonnie, por favor no me hagas estas cosas! – Lem sacó su brazo robótico y se llevó a su hermana del lugar.

-Valla, es una Brock en miniatura – dijo la coordinadora sin salir de su asombro.

-No te preocupes – continuó Serena – ella siempre le intenta buscar una novia a su hermano y este se avergüenza, luego volverán.

-Bueno, que os parece si hablamos más tranquilos en un estupendo restaurante que me han recomendado.

-¡Me parece genial! – contestó Ash.

Cuando los dos hermanos regresaron, Aura los llevó a todos al restaurante que le habían recomendado los del pueblo. Se sentaron, pidieron la comida y al poco rato les trajeron cinco platos de espaguetis, el mejor plato del local y dos cuencos de comida pokémon para Pikachu y Dedenne. Ash y Aura, se pusieron a devorar sus platos enseguida.

-Valla – comentó Serena – no había conocido a otra persona que comiese tanto como Ash.

-Bueno sí – respondió Aura tras tragar su comida – es una cosa que tenemos en común jeje.

-Oye Aura – preguntó Lem – Ash nos ha contado que viajasteis juntos por la región Hoenn ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Pikachu destruyó mi bicibleta – respondió ella entre risas – la verdad es una historia muy larga, deberías empezar tú Ash.

-Claro, yo acababa de perder en la Liga Jotho y me enteré de que mi rival de toda la vida había partido a Hoenn solo con su pokémon inicial, así que decidí hacer lo mismo. Dejé a todos mis pokémon a parte de Pikachu con el Profesor Oak y partimos en barco hacia Hoenn. Por el camino el Team Rocket nos atacó y Pikachu absorbió mucha energía eléctrica de una de sus máquinas, estaba muy grave y lo llevé al laboratorio del Profesor Abedul en Villa Raíz.

-Por casualidad – continuó ella – yo acababa de iniciar mi viaje el mismo día que ellos llegaron, fui a Villa Raíz a que el Profesor me diera a mi primer pokémon, pero allí me encontré con que estaba ayudando a un chico. Fui a buscarlo y allí conocí a Ash saltando desde un precipicio para salvar a Pikachu, luego fuimos atacados por el Team Rocket, seguro que los conocéis y en un rayo cruzado mi bici fue destruida.

-Cuando Pikachu se recuperó, íbamos a emprender nuestro viaje cuando ella me propuso que viajásemos juntos y así fue. Más tarde se nos unieron su hermano pequeño Max, que aún no tenía edad de tener pokémon propios y mi viejo amigo Brock.

-Yo originalmente iba a luchar en los gimnasios, igual que Ash, pero nunca me atrajo mucho la idea, pero un día, ví un Concurso Pokémon en Ciudad Férrica y me enamoré de ellos. Al principio no se me daban muy bien, pero gracias al trabajo duro y a la confianza en mis pokémon pude salir adelante, he de decir que Ash también me ayudó mucho.

-Bueno, puede que te ayudara a entrenar, pero todo lo que has logrado, lo habéis hecho tus pokémon y tú – respondió en entrenador sonriéndole a su amiga, la cual le correspondió, Serena se mostraba sorprendida de la confianza que ambos se tenían.

-¿Qué es un Concurso Pokémon? – preguntó Bonnie.

-Es una competición en la que los entrenadores, llamados coordinadores, muestran la belleza de sus pokémon.

-Ah, es como los espectáculos Performance de Serena – dijo la niña.

-Sí algo parecido, solo que en los concursos también hay unos combates especiales en los que puntúa la belleza más que la fuerza – explicó Ash.

-¡WOW, yo quiero ver un Concurso Pokémon! – exclamó la niña encantada.

-¿Ash y tú nunca has participado en ninguno, con lo que te gustan los retos? – preguntó Serena.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí, he participado en tres.

-¿Y ganaste alguno? – preguntó Lem.

-Más o menos sí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – insistió el rubio.

-Fue poco antes de separarnos, yo acababa de ganar el Frente de Batalla en Kanto y Aura había quedado en las semifinales del Gran Festival, antes de que ella y Max volvieran a Hoenn, llegamos a un lugar llamado Pueblo Terracota, donde se ccelebraba un concurso de exhibición y ambos decidimos apuntarnos.

-Los dos llegamos a la final, su Sceptile y mi Blaziken lucharon un gran combate, pero al final, tras colisionar sus ataques más fuertes, el marcador quedó en empate y nos nombraron a los dos ganadores.

-Como solo había un listón, que es lo que dan como premio al ganador, decidimos dividirlo y conservamos cada uno una mitad.

-Después de eso yo decidí viajar por mi cuenta, siguiendo a mis rivales por la región de Jotho, como Ash había hecho en su día con Gary. Desde ese día aún guardo ese medio listón – dice sacando el objeto de cintas rosadas de su riñonera – es como mi amuleto de la suerte y me recuerda lo mucho que aprendí en mis viajes con Ash ¿Tú aún lo tienes?

-Por supuesto – respondió en entrenador, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la otra mitad del listón – siempre que lo veo me acuerdo de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos – unieron las dos mitades, mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

-Valla, parece que estáis muy unidos – dijo Lem –se ve que habéis vivido muchas aventuras juntos.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí – dijo ella – pero ya vale de hablar de nosotros – añadió un tanto avergonzada – Serena, he oído que los performance hacen vídeos de sus pokémon ¿Te importaría enseñarme alguno?

Serena en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida, pero al oír la pregunta de Aura, reaccionó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí claro – sacó su Pokégear y abrió la aplicación de vídeos, donde le mostró el último que había grabado, en él se veía a ella, haciendo pastelitos con su Braixen.

-¡Valla, tu pokémon es súper mono – dijo la coordinadora – nunca lo había visto!

-Braxien es la forma evolucionada de Fennekin, el pokémon inicial de tipo fuego que se les da a los entrenadores novatos de Kalos – dijo Lem.

-Valla coincidencia, mi primer pokémon fue Torchic también de tipo fuego, uno de los iniciales de Hoenn.

-He oído hablar de ellos son súper monos – dijo Serena encantada.

-Sí y tenéis más cosas en común, a ambas os gusta la ropa y las compras – añadió Ash.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar largo y tendido sobre temas de moda, ropa y esas cosas que tanto les gustaban, empezaron a desarrollar una gran cordialidad entre ellas.

-¿Oye Aura, cuanto tiempo vas a estar aquí? – preguntó Ash.

-Pues la verdad es que mi barco sale mañana.

-¡Mañana! – exclamó Serena.

-Valla es una pena – añadió Lem.

-Entonces, que te parece si pasamos todos la noche juntos en el festival, será divertido – propuso Ash.

-¡SI, porfa porfa! – exclamó la pequeña del grupo.

-¡Me parece genial!

Tras dejar el restaurante, nuestros héroes fueron a registrarse en el Centro Pokémon del pueblo y cuando estaba atardeciendo, salieron a disfrutar de las fiestas de Pueblo Zafiro.

Ash y Aura se divertían mucho en los puestos de comida y Lem ganó un peluche con forma de Plusle para su hermana. Más tarde decidieron ir todos a la noria, una noria muy alta, a la cual al líder de gimnasio Luminalia se le indigestó un poco y prefirió quedarse en tierra.

-¿Serena, te montas conmigo porfa? – dijo la pequeña Bonnie.

-Claro Bonnie, sin problema – respondió sonriente.

Los chicos subieron en parejas a las cabinas, Serena subió con Bonnie y Ash con Aura, a la coordinadora le impresionó un poco la altura.

-Valla, esto es muy alto.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, si te asustas sujétate a mi brazo – contestó Ash

-Ah…vale… - dijo algo sonrojada.

Justo cuando la cabina de Ash y Aura estaba en lo alto de la atracción, la noria se paró.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Aura.

-¡Queridos clientes de la noria – empezó a sonar la voz de un hombre – han tenido la suerte de poder presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a gran altura!

-¡Wow, eso suena genial! – exclamó Ash.

Al momento, un montón de fuegos artificiales de colores con la forma de pokémon de Hoenn, empezaron a estallar en el cielo nocturno, haciendo un espectáculo grandioso, se podían ver un Treecko, Mudkip, Torchic, Beautifly…

-¡Qué cosa más bonita! – dijo Aura encantada.

-Sí, es muy bonito.

-¿Sabes, si esto fuese una cita, sería un momento muy romántico?

-Pensándolo de esa forma sí, si esto fuese una cita, yo debería hacer esto – en ese momento, Ash pasó su brazo por el hombro de la coordinadora, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Ash, estás hecho todo un galán – añadió ella roja como un Voltorb.

-Tranquila, es una broma jejeje – tras eso apartó el brazo.

-Ah…vale…

En la cabina anterior a ellos, estaban Serena y Bonnie, la primera observaba a Ash y Aura atentamente, con algo de tristeza, pero la pequeña le llamó la atención para ver un fuego con forma de Aron que con su inocencia hizo animar a Serena.

Tras los fuegos artificiales, nuestros héroes bajaron de la noria y junto con Lem reintegrado en el grupo, volvieron al Centro Pokémon. A Bonnie, se le empezaba a echar el sueño encima y su hermano decidió llevarla a dormir, al igual que Serena, que también estaba muy cansada. Ash y Aura, decidieron quedarse a charlar un rato más en un pequeño banco de madera a la entrada del Centro Pokémon.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto – dijo ella.

-Sí, hoy ha sido un gran día, me lo he pasado genial.

-Sabes Ash, desde que estoy aquí contigo, me he dado cuenta de que has cambiado mucho, ya no eres tan inmaduro, por así decirlo como antes

-Hombre, si tú lo dices, puede ser verdad, cuando perdí la Liga de Teselia, me di cuenta de que no podía seguir comportándome como un niño, ya era hora de crecer.

-Eso es muy profundo, suena raro en ti.

-Sí tú lo dices jejeje…

-Me gustaría mucho volver a viajar contigo Ash, sería divertido como en los viejos tiempos, he oído algo sobre un nuevo Frente de Batalla en Hoenn, quizás si te interese participar, yo viajaría gustosa contigo… - dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Eso suena genial! Qué te parece si cuando tu ganes el Gran Festival de Sinnoh y yo la Liga de Kalos, nos encontraremos en Hoenn para el Frente y tus concursos.

-¡Estupendo! – dijo ella muy animada.

En ese momento, un largo brazo mecánico atrapó a Pikachu y Aura ante la atónita mirada de Ash.

-¡Qué es eso!

-JAJAJAJA – se oían tres risas maliciosas, al momento, descendió un globo con la forma de la cabeza de un Meowth, del que salía la garra mecánica, era el globo del Team Rocket.

-Tenéis problemas, os hemos sorprendido.

-Escuchad nuestro lema, daos por aludidos.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos en una nación.

-Para defender a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.

-¡Jessie!

-¡Y James!

-El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar.

-¡Meowth, bien dicho!

-¡Woooobaaaafeett!

-¡Vosotros otra vez! – dijo Aura furiosa

-¡Soltadlos ahora mismo Team Rocket!

-Nanai de la china mocoso – dijo James.

-Tu Pikachu y tu novia se vienen con nosotros – añadió Meowth.

-¡De eso nada, Talonflame adelante! – Ash, sacó de su pokéballa a un enorme ave roja como el fuego – ¡Libéralos con Ala de acero!

El pájaro de fuego, destruyó la garra que aprisionaba a la coordinadora y al pokémon amarillo con sus alas metalizadas. Pikachu y Aura, cayeron en el suelo sin problemas.

-¡No puede ser, se han soltado! – dijo Jessie horrorizada.

-¡No se suponía que era irrompible Meowth!

-¡No, era inmune a la electricidad, pero ese pajarraco nos ha tumbado!

-¡Ahora veréis Team Rocket, Glaceon Rayo hielo! – Aura lanzó una pokéball, de la que salió una pokémon azul con forma de perro.

-¡Pikachu, Rayo!

Los dos ataques se combinaron y golpearon al globo del Team Rocket, mandándolos a volar.

-¡El Team Rocket despega de nuevo! – gritaban los tres integrantes mientras salín disparados hacia el cielo.

Ash y Aura, celebraron la victoria con sus pokémon y como ya estaban muy cansados se fueron a dormir con los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes, se despedirían de Aura, que volvería a Sinnoh en un barco que atravesaba un río para ir luego al mar.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de la despedida – dijo la coordinadora – me ha encantado conoceros, me lo he pasado genial.

-Igualmente Aura – dijo Lem – nosotros también nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-¡Buen viaje Aura – añadió Bonnie – mucha suerte en tu Concurso!

-Sí, mucha suerte Aura, me ha encantado conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo chicos y Serena, mucha suerte con tus Performance.

En esto, Ash se puso frente a la coordinadora.

-Bueno Aura, llegó el momento de la despedida, me ha encantado volver a verte y espero que te valla muy bien en el Gran Festival.

-Igualmente Ash, espero que consigas ganar la Liga de Kalos y recuerda nuestra promesa.

-Claro, cuando seamos ganadores, nos volveremos a ver.

En ese momento, la coordinadora se acercó a su amigo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos, después dio un último adiós a todos y subió al barco que la llevaría de vuelta a Sinnoh. Ella se iba despidiendo con la mano, hasta que dejó de verlos en el horizonte, al momento, llevó sus manos al pecho y con una gran ternura dijo:

-Ash, prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, te diré lo que siento por ti…


End file.
